<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Livton One-Shots by AshLycan22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873077">Livton One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshLycan22/pseuds/AshLycan22'>AshLycan22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iZombie (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmare, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshLycan22/pseuds/AshLycan22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw that there weren't very many stories involving Liv and Peyton that weren't smut related and thought I'd write some fluff instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peyton Charles &amp; Liv Moore, Peyton Charles/Liv Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Livton One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Liv relives the moment Blaine killed Lowell in a nightmare and Peyton is there to comfort her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Lowell mouthing the words'I love you' to me, sorrow filling his eyes' </p><p>  FLASH</p><p>'Lowell grabbing a grilling fork and aiming for Blaine's head, he missed'</p><p>  FLASH</p><p>'Blaine pulls out a gun and aims it at Lowell's head'</p><p>BANG</p><p>Suddenly I am being shaken awake by soft hands and quickly sit up, breathing heavily. I could hear someone talking but could not make out what was being said, images of Lowell's death flash through my mind. "Liv!" Peyton takes my face into her hands, forcing me to look at her tears in my eyes as I snap back into reality. I hug her and begin to cry into her shoulder as she wraps her arms around me in a warm embrace and rubs my back, "Shhh, you're ok..."</p><p>I continued to sob into her shoulder for another minute before I pull away and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater, "Sorry for waking you up, I'm fine..." I said quietly. She saw passed my lie. "You don't have to apologize Liv, and I know you're lying, do you want to take about it?" I shook my head and felt another tear slide down my cheek. "I'm gonna go get you some water, I'll be right back."</p><p>Just as she went to stand up I grabbed her wrist, "Stay, please?"She hesitated for a second before nodding and sitting back down on the edge of my bed. I lied down on my side, facing Peyton " Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to have the nightmare again and wake up alone...Please?" I asked. "Sure, move over a little?" I smiled and moved over as she turned off the lamp on my bedside table and laid down next to me and pulled the covers over our bodies. I pulled her closer and curled up into her warm embrace and wrapped my arms around her as she draped one of her arms over my waist and intertwined our legs. I rested my head under her chin and closed my eyes. She started to rub my back and just as I was about to fall back to sleep she whispered something I could barely hear, "Don'y worry, I'm not going to go anywhere." I felt her lips on my forehead and a light pink blush dusted over my cheeks as I fell into a calm and dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>